


可能性 完结

by 198905rukia



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:59:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19666099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/198905rukia/pseuds/198905rukia





	可能性 完结

3.黑暗

“詹姆爵士，请不要垫脚尖了！”

布蕾妮双手捂脸，但遮不住她的羞怯，她的额头早已蒸腾出了烟。

詹姆掰开布蕾妮的手，盯着她的嘴唇。

拿大个子小姑娘寻开心，原来是件这么美妙的事啊。

“你会慢慢习惯的。”

但妞儿好像就是习惯不了。

无论吻了多少次，妞儿总是很害羞，

妞儿只敢在詹姆睡着的时候吻他。

要是詹姆忍不住笑出来，就会遭到枕头的绝杀。

说不定，“被枕头闷死”真的是詹姆兰尼斯特的结局。

詹姆只要一靠近布蕾妮，妞儿的全身就像煮熟的龙虾，五官扭曲在一起，全身是汗。

我又不是异鬼，又不是熊。

而且……面对异鬼和熊，也没见布蕾妮这样。

非得是抱着必死的决心，布蕾妮才敢去亲吻詹姆的脸颊。

“詹姆爵士，求你了，放过我吧……”

妞儿委屈的像是在哭。

不行，不行！

为了自己的性福，必须要把这个妞儿调教出来！

詹姆暗暗下定决心。

“你可是七王国的骑士，要对自己有信心。”

“骑士和这个有关系吗？？”

“什么都得会‘骑’，才是合格的骑士。”

“根本不是这样的吧！”

“不让我垫脚尖，那妞儿你跪下。”

“不！”

妞儿只有一次向詹姆下跪，就是詹姆册封她为骑士的时候。

那时是与异鬼大战的前夜，炉火前，在众人的注视下，詹姆拔出宝剑。

布蕾妮屈膝，单腿跪在詹姆面前。

她成了七王国的骑士。

那一瞬间，詹姆意识到，詹姆成全的是他自己。

布蕾妮湛蓝的眼睛洗净了詹姆所有的污点。

布蕾妮与佛晓神剑重合在一起。

詹姆变回成以前那个15岁的少年。

詹姆搂着布蕾妮，盯着炉火内跳动的火苗。他已经习惯了温暖的卧室，温暖的布蕾妮，她温暖的手，她温暖的蓝眼睛……

也许是真累了，布蕾妮睡的很沉。

睡着了的布蕾妮倒是忘记了害羞。她的双臂会很自然的搂着詹姆，有时是脖子，有时是腰。她会把脸埋进詹姆的颈窝，紧贴着他的皮肤。

詹姆能感觉到她湿润的呼吸。

怀里的布蕾妮是一位真正的骑士，一位真正的美人。

詹姆听到布蕾妮的呢喃。

“詹姆……詹姆……”

她在梦里呼唤着。

七神在上……她爱我！

为什么……她那么的好……

可我却是个什么样的人啊……

七神为什么把她给了我？

为什么要给我这样的恶人以救赎，却对那些善良的好人熟视无睹？

七神真是残忍，竟给我一种能够得救的错觉。

北境真他妈的讨厌。

詹姆想永远呆在这里。

可丹妮不想。

她的大熊牺牲了。

如果瑟曦能遵守誓言，派兵出击，北境联军也不至于陷入鏖战。

可如今，北境军队元气大伤，自己的两个龙孩子伤痕累累。

丹妮想哭，却没有了可以依靠的肩膀。

她爱囧雪诺，但她知道爱会背叛。

丹妮召集大家，急切要求得到她在维斯特洛的权利。

没人听她的。

大家都觉得应该先休养生息一段时日。

“所有的贵族都会追随您的。我的女王。龙属于您，正义属于您，人民都站在您这一边。而瑟曦炸毁了神殿，释放野火，从不爱戴自己的人民……胜利，终将属于您。”囧诚恳地提出建议。

“是啊，是啊……”丹妮苦闷地点头，甩出两沓子白纸。

那是红女巫梅林山卓交给她的东西。

“这是什么？”小恶魔迷惑。

“红女巫离开前给我的，说是亚夏带来的宝物。”

所有人注视着那纸的封皮。

赫然写着“2DB”。

“2DB……是什么意思？”

“在亚夏，它的意思是‘命运’”。

半个小时后……

所有人都皱巴着脸。

所有人都不敢说话。

小恶魔终于打破沉默。

“我们的结局真是黑暗。”

“命运要我屠城，要我疯！而你们都背叛了我！！”

丹妮咬牙切齿。

“我说最近除了黄笑话我一个好点子都说不出来……原来变成SB是我的命运……”提利昂苦涩地说。

自己是SB倒是次要的。

小恶魔不希望自己最爱的人死掉。

“也不知道我的小小鸟都在干什么，我真的得被龙烧死吗？”

瓦里斯不解，“您在九大贸易城邦的所有事迹都是我策划的啊……”

“你们不要再说了！我除了’你是我的女王’和‘我不想’两句话，别的啥都不懂……”囧震惊了。

“我觉得挺好的。”

珊莎冰山一般矗立着。

“我这边还有一个《黑凤凰》的命运，那才糟糕咧……”

所有人都不敢说话。

我们一定要迎接这样的命运吗？

“还有谁看过这个？”

“只有在场的你们。我要告诉我所有的士兵，你们即将在君临被龙烧死？你们侍奉的女王其实是个疯子？你们所坚持的正义终究逃不过疯狂的诅咒？？不……不！我是伟大的坦格利安，我是丹妮莉丝，我不是我疯狂的父亲，我不会屈服于诅咒的血脉！！我绝不会屈服于这样的命运！！我把后背交给你，雪诺。让我相信你。我把我最重要的侍女托付于你，她对于我就是亲人。珊莎。请你守护我的亲人。而你，我的国王之手。乔拉用生命换得了你，请证明这是他的睿智。我相信你们，所以，请你们也相信我！”

囧看着丹妮。

“我绝不会屠杀百姓，绝不会焚烧君临！我是维斯特洛的女王！”

詹姆意识到北境联军开始行动了。

大家开始屯运粮草，铁匠日夜锻造。士兵们开始躁动，军人的血开始沸腾。

要打仗了。

詹姆知道。

詹姆看到布蕾妮在和珊莎说话。

那双蓝眼睛写满了恐惧。

詹姆害怕起来。

我的姐姐，我的半身，我的另一部分的灵魂。

一想到她会孤独的死去，詹姆止不住战栗。

我是她唯一的亲人，而她曾是我的爱。

我不能独活，我得回去，回去守护我的女王。

也许这一去便是永别。

布蕾妮会懂我。

布蕾妮会吻我吗……

她会哭吧……

“告别了处子之身后，你好像经常哭啊……妞儿。”

“我不是为这个……”

布蕾妮揽着他的脖子，发出闷闷的声音。

这算是撒娇了吗……

“那是为什么啊？”

为什么呢……

“不要呆在黑暗里，黑暗里只有毁灭。留在我身边，詹姆……留在我身边……”

这算是撒娇了吧。

詹姆找了布蕾妮一天，但都没有碰到她。

大厅，没有。

营地，没有。

城墙，没有。

连平日布蕾妮卧室里永不熄灭的炉火都没了温度。

火已经熄灭很久了。

布蕾妮不在这了。

也许……不告而别是最好的。

詹姆趁着夜色，收拾好行装，把自己的剑挂在马鞍上。

那剑是“守誓者”的胞胎兄弟。

他们是由“寒冰”融化铸成。

他们同时来到了这个世界。

也许……这样最好。

詹姆已经不敢看那双蓝眼睛了。

月亮藏进了乌云之中。

詹姆趁着黑暗，牵马出城。

可他刚来到门口。月亮探出了脑袋。

黑暗消退。月光照亮临冬城。

一位全副武装的金发骑士从阴影中走出来。宝蓝色的铠甲在月光的沐浴下闪闪发光。那骑士高大，挺拔。金发一丝不苟梳在脑后。手中黄金制成的剑柄上镶嵌着一颗巨大的红宝石。

詹姆这辈子都不会认错。他熟悉那高大身体的每一寸肌肤。

“布蕾妮爵士。您终于打算制裁我了吗？”

“詹姆……”布蕾妮像是在和什么做着斗争，最后终于正视詹姆，“……爵士。现在我们正和君临处于战争状态，我必须忠于誓言。”

“也就是史塔克家族吗？那好，我的人头对我老姐来说应该是个不错的见面礼。”詹姆抽出自己的剑。

那剑是“守誓者”的胞胎兄弟。

詹姆将剑尖指向布蕾妮。

“我不会让你这么做的，布蕾妮爵士。我还准备回去干我的老姐呢。”

不要这样看我，妞儿。不要用那双蓝眼睛看着我！

“我们需要用最小的牺牲换取和平。作为和瑟曦女王谈判的筹码……我们需要你……或者……是你的性命。”

布蕾妮耳边传来珊莎小姐的命令。

她想起白天，珊莎小姐对她说的话。

“囚禁詹姆兰尼斯特，或是杀了他。你来决定吧，布蕾妮爵士。我们已经无力再发动另一场战争了。我们希望能够不费一兵一卒收复君临。”

珊莎小姐坚定决绝。

“弑君者不能回去。”

布蕾妮的眼里全是恐惧，恰好，她看到了詹姆。

詹姆也在看着她。

杀了他……囚禁他……

囚禁他……对詹姆来说是“幸福”吗？

杀了他……对詹姆来说是“幸福”吗？

守护他的女王……是詹姆的“幸福”吗？

詹姆的“幸福”……是什么？

“那你打算怎么做？把我绑进卧室干到精尽人亡吗？”

布蕾妮回过神。

詹姆手中的剑反射着月光。他重新换上那张残忍的笑脸。

布蕾妮蓝宝石一般的双眼闪烁着光。

“我会忠于誓言，詹姆。”

布蕾妮拔出剑。

“我发过誓，我会守护你的周全！请让我在你身边，请让我做你的守誓剑！！”

不……不！！

这是詹姆最恐惧的。

“你想跟我一起死吗！！？你这头母牛！！你不配！”

我不配！

你居然要夺走我的一切！

你比众神还要残忍！

妞儿！！

“除非打倒我……”

布蕾妮低下剑尖。蓝宝石燃起了火。

“不然我绝不会让你一个人！”

临冬城听到了铁器激烈急促的碰撞。剑与剑摩擦出的星火点亮了寒冰色的夜。所有人都聚集起来。在城墙上，在院子里。他们围着一个圈，对着圈内两位战斗的骑士高喊欢呼。剑影每一次的碰撞，就迎来围观士兵们的一次欢呼。欢呼声此起彼伏，从未间停。月光时隐时明，映在詹姆和布蕾妮的脸上。他们煎熬着。

他们的剑是同胞兄弟，他们的剑在尖叫，心滴着血。

“你他妈让我过去！！”

“你他妈别想一个人离开！！”

“你算老几！滚！不要管我！！”

“带上我！”

一个看热闹的士兵对用胳膊肘碰了碰同伴。

“你看这就是为什么维斯特洛没有女骑士。女人会了武功，就不好收拾了。”

另一个士兵点头表示赞同，

“但不能否认，那个女巨人打的确实好。他们已经打了1个小时了。”

他们没注意到身后的黑暗处藏着一双眼睛。

那双眼睛紧紧盯着詹姆，寸步不离。

詹姆提高了速度，紧逼着布蕾妮，用突刺压制住她。

布蕾妮一直呈守势。

她想耗尽詹姆的体力。

她比我年轻，比我强壮。

但我有经验！

詹姆刺中布蕾妮的大腿没有防护的部位。马裤瞬间殷红，血汩汩滴在地上。

原谅我……原谅我……

詹姆侧身，剑划出一道弧线。割破布蕾妮另一条腿。

布蕾妮单膝跪在詹姆面前。

詹姆愣了一下。

布蕾妮乘机发力，径直冲过来，一把抱住詹姆。詹姆脚下一空，直接被布蕾妮摔进泥坑。

剑从他们的手中脱落。

又是一阵欢呼。

月亮也不忍睹视，用云遮住自己的面庞。

黑暗再一次降临大地。

詹姆踹开布蕾妮，爬着去捡武器。

守誓者离他最近。他只知道布蕾妮朝他扑过来。

布蕾妮翻起身，腿上的伤让她的下半身不听使唤。

黑暗重新笼罩起临冬城。

黑暗中藏着毁灭。

终于，布蕾妮看清了黑暗。

黑暗中藏着一双眼睛。

一道光从黑暗中射出。

黑暗张开手臂，攫住了詹姆。

布蕾妮跪在詹姆面前，

一只弩箭穿透她的胸甲，离詹姆的眼睛只差一寸。

士兵们慌乱起来，纷纷拿起武器。

“刺客！有刺客！！”

可布蕾妮只听到詹姆的声音。

“你看你都做了什么！！！为什么！！！为什么啊！！！母牛！！蠢妞！！！”

为了爱……

布蕾妮想说出来，但她已经坠入黑暗。

君临。

女王抬起醉眼俯视王土，一边摇晃着半满的酒杯，一边依偎在攸伦满是卷毛的怀里。

那个男人有一股海洋的腥味。

那个男人散发着令人生寒的恐惧。

他有一只号角，能够控制巨龙的魔法号角。

他是瑟曦对抗龙的终极武器。

科本不知何时出现在瑟曦的身后。

“渡鸦带来了消息。詹姆兰尼斯特已经离开临冬城，正前往君临。”

“波隆呢？我不是花钱让他杀了我弟弟？”

科本沉默了一下。

“塔斯的布蕾妮替詹姆爵士死了。”

哦，那头母牛。

竟敢爱上我的弟弟，真不知好歹。

也罢。詹姆只爱我一个人。

回来吧，我的半身，我的另一半的灵魂。

我爱你，我爱你，我爱你……

4.守誓者

詹姆已经习惯了有布蕾妮在身边。

他们俩侧着身躺在毛毯里。布蕾妮从詹姆身后搂着他，下巴靠着詹姆的肩膀。

外面下着雪，但布蕾妮的房间温暖的像是初夏。

她好暖和~

蓝眼睛半梦半醒。

詹姆聊起凯岩城的雪。雪会覆盖凯岩城的山峦和森林，让冷峻的凯岩裹上一层柔软的糖霜。雪停后，兄妹三人会一起打雪仗，连瑟曦都温柔了，不会为他和提利昂往自己的裙子里塞雪球的恶作剧生气。

詹姆恍惚觉得，那个雪天，也许父亲也会露出微笑。

“往裙子里塞雪，换了谁都会生气。”

布蕾妮闭着眼睛。

“七神在上，你居然……站在瑟曦那边？”

布蕾妮笑起来。

她没有说起任何童年的玩伴，只说家里的兵械库。风暴地虽也有冬天，但更多是湿冷的寒风。她会一个人躲在兵械库里避风。

或者是避开嘲笑的言语。

语言就像风。

她说兵械库对她就像是个寻宝图。她能找到锈迹斑斑的断剑，找到带着刀痕的板甲，或者是从未见过的盾形纹章。她总是想象自己将丑陋的脸藏在铠甲里，就能成为一个骑士，谁都不会伤到她。

詹姆对那盾形纹章来了兴趣。

宝石蓝的眼睛睡意朦胧，迷迷糊糊地形容一番。

詹姆想起了白典。

“有可能是高个儿邓肯爵士的。”

“嗯……是嘛……”

“高个邓肯爵士的盾牌怎么在你家？”

“也许是他行侠仗义的时候用坏了扔在那的吧……那里坏了的兵器很多……”

布蕾妮呼吸渐渐均匀。她轻轻靠着詹姆，即将沉入梦境。

詹姆不想让她离开。

他转身，把布蕾妮拉进怀抱，轻咬她的耳垂。

“再来一次，我的骑士。”

“已经两次了……”她的手轻推詹姆，但眼睛没有拒绝。

詹姆好像听见了塔斯的浪涛。

“求你。”

詹姆笑起来。

怀里的美人红了脸。蓝色的眸子里溢满了爱。

“求你！求你！！”

怀里布蕾妮的胸口插着弩箭。蓝色的眸子失去了光。

詹姆怀里满是鲜血。

“留下来，留在我身边！求你！求你！！”

（注：妈的气死我了，写了几万字就为了把这话原封不动还给你！！wcnmd2DB）

那只箭贯穿的地方，几乎就是心脏。

陌客已经站在她面前，轻抚着布蕾妮的额头。

詹姆抬头，那黑暗中的刺客被士兵围住，却困不住。

他身手了得，几次躲闪竟抢下一匹战马突围出城。

詹姆什么都听不到，什么都看不清，只是依靠着战士的本能，伸手抓起离手最近的武器，跨上一匹马，追着那个刺客，随他一起堕入黑暗。

雪花飞起，寒风凌冽。马蹄飞溅起脏雪，枯枝断裂。

心口在流血。

他追着那黑暗中的影子，像是在追着疯王。

杀了他，杀了他！！他要烧死所有人！

杀了他，杀了他！！他杀了我唯一的爱！！

两旁的树林消失了，周围只有黑暗，雪花成了浓雾，雾散开，在詹姆的两边，化成一个个朦胧的幽灵。詹姆策马飞快略过他们，那是他的御林兄弟，是他的王子，是雷加的王后和孩子。

他们的眼泪只是悲伤。刺客消失了，与黑暗融为一体。马也消失了，只剩下詹姆。只有寒冷，只能听到凛冬之风。

风在言语：

弑君者，破誓者，毫无荣誉的微笑骑士。

可詹姆觉得有人替他挡住了风，挡住了寒冷。詹姆抬头，是一位高大的金发骑士。

那骑士昂着头，朝黑暗大喊：

他是守誓者，是荣誉之人，是高尚的骑士！！

那骑士化作一团蓝色的火，包裹住詹姆。詹姆低头一看，那是布蕾妮的血。

血冒着热气。

冷。

好冷……

“好冷啊！所以我才讨厌他妈的北境！！”

詹姆在临冬城不远处和史塔克的士兵一起巡逻。

他把自己所在斗篷里，可斗篷盖不住脸。詹姆觉得自己维斯特洛第一的貌美脸蛋就要报废了。

他想赶快结束巡逻，回到炉火边，回到皮毛铺盖的床铺里，最好把布蕾妮也拉进去。

冷~~~~~

突然，冻僵的脸皮感受到温暖。

不知何时她摘了自己的手套，用她那双手捧起詹姆的脸。脸覆盖着着詹姆的胡须。热浪传来，霜化成蒸汽，湿润了因寒冷龟裂的皮肤。

那个蠢妞儿倔强着嘴，满脸通红看着别处。好像在确认有没有人看向这边。

“暖和了吗？”

妞儿太用力，把詹姆的脸皮都挤堆起来。

暖和，好暖和。

詹姆享受那被捧在手心里的感觉。

一盆冰水浇过来，

詹姆睁开眼。

提利昂看着詹姆，旁边站着雪诺和龙女王。

他被史塔克的士兵绑在木桩上。

“我这是在哪儿？”

布蕾妮，布蕾妮在哪儿……

“君临城外，我的好哥哥。”

提利昂异色的瞳孔俯视詹姆。

“我们到家了。”

后半夜，提利昂独自进入关押詹姆的帐篷。

“发生了什么事？”

“我们的后勤部队在雪堆里找到了你，就把你和粮草一起运来。你一直发着烧，烧了一个多月，我们差点以为你英俊的脑袋要熟了。我们现在驻扎在君临城下。哥哥……你身上是谁的血……”

詹姆不说话。

“也罢。我们沿途行军，贵族一看到龙……这年头谁会和龙过不去呢？现在全维斯特洛都站在龙女王这边，瑟曦大势已去了……当然，有情报说攸伦有一个可以控制龙的号角，还听说那家伙能召唤海怪，这太奇幻文学了……我真的好奇这个攸伦是不是也长得像海怪……总之，龙女王听从了我的建议，没有贸然出兵，只是围城，切断君临的补给。现在君临城内已经断粮半月，只有七神才晓得百姓的褐汤里煮的是什么了。”

“你和我说这个干什么？”

“龙女王只是想逼迫瑟曦投降，可我那愚蠢的老姐啊……她打算让君临50万百姓和她陪葬呢。她可不在乎什么百姓……詹姆，瑟曦爱你……她听你的，去救救君临的无辜百姓吧……”

“你觉得……我在乎百姓吗……”

詹姆想起自己刚来到临冬城的时候，他站在临冬城的城墙上望着远处的布蕾妮。

“我……只在乎我的老姐。”

布蕾妮回头张望着，詹姆知道她也在找他。

“其他的我都……不在乎了。”

詹姆笑起来，他嘲笑这个世界。

提利昂凑过来，割断捆绑詹姆的绳索。

“你别让山峰骑士的牺牲白费啊……哥哥，这是你带来的剑。去救瑟曦一命。去救君临的百姓一命。”

詹姆看着替利昂手里的剑。

他想不起名字了。

提利昂看着詹姆离开帐篷，转头看看黑暗里的波隆。

“你怎么放了他呢？我好不容易背来给你的。”

波隆骚骚胡子，一脸为难。

“说吧，你想要什么？”提利昂懒得拐弯抹角了。

“你姐许给我一座城堡，让我杀了弑君者。”

“然后呢？”

“……这不明摆着吗，我失败了啊。但我还是想要城堡。”

“那你杀了谁？”

“弑君者的……婊子吧……”

波隆骚骚胡子，一脸为难。

小恶魔转了转眼珠子，拿给波隆一把弩。

“那你将功补过，杀了攸伦。我保证不追究你的责任，再外加给你一座城堡。我不是我姐。兰尼斯特有债必偿。”

“你们兰尼斯特都是变态吗！？为什么都和弩过不去！？”

波隆骚骚胡子，一脸的为难。

詹姆见到了瑟曦。那和自己一模一样的绿眼睛噙着爱和泪。她在哭泣。她无论多么邪恶，终究是我的半身，是我另一半的灵魂，是我的家人，是兰尼斯特。

瑟曦抚上詹姆的脸颊，想要吻他。

她的手好冰。

詹姆发着抖，退出了瑟曦的怀抱。

愤怒一瞬间代替了爱。

她的眼睛好冷。

瑟曦没有温度。

“你在狼窝里呆惯了，野狗给你洗脑了吗！？”

“姐姐，投降吧。我们出城，回西境。那里才是我们真正的家。我可以给你孩子，你想要几个我就给你几个！”

“孩子！？”瑟曦冷笑，绿眼睛里全是泪水。

“你杀了龙女王一家，她会原谅我们？你推向了布兰，而我杀了奈得那头蠢猪，把那老狗的头插着让他的孩子们看，她们会原谅我们？血色婚礼上我们杀了萝伯和凯瑟琳，她们会原谅我们！？我们仇人的孩子还活着，他们会放过我们和我们的孩子吗！？我们早就深处权力游戏的漩涡，没有退出，没有弃权，没有中间地带！生者胜，败者亡！我以为你没了右手能成熟一点，可你还是个男孩！！”

瑟曦甩开詹姆，

“我和你一起生，姐姐。”

“那就和我一起死！！”

美丽女王的眼中全是绿色的火焰。那绿火燃烧着她如瀑布一般的金色卷发，燃烧着她的皮肤，燃烧着整个铁王座大殿。

火焰冷彻透骨。

“你身上全是一股母牛的骚臭味！你让我恶心！！”

瑟曦坐回铁王座，胳膊上被划出一道道血痕。

“像个男人一样！和攸伦一起，守护你的女王！！”

詹姆见到了攸伦。真人并没有像传言中的那么邪魅癫狂，淳朴的倒更像个带孩子的保姆。

（注：演攸伦的演员曾经给演詹姆的演员当过家庭保姆。）那家伙冲着詹姆巅笑：无数次提醒詹姆在他不在君临的这段时间，他干了多少次瑟曦，瑟曦又干了多少次他。

詹姆很奇怪，自己居然一点都不生气。

要是在以前，他会斩断这家伙的老二，再逼着他吃掉。

“也许我应该杀了你”攸伦笑着，“把你这颗维斯特洛第一俊美的头颅递给你的好姐姐，这样她就能永远爱我了。”

“她根本不爱我。而我也只是在乎她。”

和姐姐一起生，那就一起死吧……

这世界本就不爱我。

我的爱也不在这个世界了。

“听说，你去北境，就是为了c那个女巨人……美丽的女人已经不能满足你了吗？弑君者？”

“布蕾妮。”詹姆瞪着攸伦，詹姆终于觉得身体有了温度。

“她叫布蕾妮。她比瑟曦美一千倍。”

攸伦审视着他，终于收起了自己小丑一般的表情。

“你和我一样的疯狂。弑君者。”

攸伦大笑，命人抬出他的那个魔龙号角。

号角吹响。魔龙群舞。

詹姆见到两条龙开始手足相残。

詹姆见到了野火蔓延君临全境。

詹姆见到了海怪。那还怪从黑水湾中抬起头，掀起的海浪瞬间粉碎所有的舰船。

詹姆见到，噩梦成真。

海怪或是魔龙，全部无差别攻击所有人。北境联军，兰尼斯特军，还有更多成千上万的君临的百姓，葬身火海，葬身海怪，葬身在权力的游戏中。

他们明明什么都没做。他们手无寸铁，便任人宰割。

詹姆终于认出了手里的剑。

布蕾妮的剑

守誓者。

詹姆感觉到，布蕾妮拥抱着他。

一股温暖流了出来，詹姆不觉得冷了。

一切都像是个永不会醒来的噩梦。詹姆和雪诺合力大战攸伦，那家伙终于显出癫狂，几乎要杀死雪诺和他。好在一只弩箭射中攸伦的眼睛，詹姆才和雪诺合力割下攸伦的首级。雪诺去摧毁号角，詹姆只觉得腹腔温热。

也许是血，也许是脏器，管他呢……

守誓剑在他手里，她在他身边。

詹姆走进红堡的长廊，那长廊好像是个永无止境的通道，她姐姐就在最尽头的铁王座之上，可詹姆怎么也走不到。

魔龙疯癫，海怪也爬上红堡，城堡即将坍塌。

詹姆只是捂着肚子向前走着，守誓剑陪着他。

他见到一个和他一模一样的那人抱着瑟曦，那个自己看到了他，紧紧抓着瑟曦的脖子，摘下面皮。

是狼家的二丫头。

“放了她，狼崽，赶紧跑，这城堡要塌了，我们不值得你搭上性命。”

史塔克家的长脸开口，仇恨几乎是从牙缝中挤出来

“她杀了我爸爸，我妈妈和我哥哥。”

“我推下了布兰。我们该死。我会和她一起死。快离开，我有你母亲的誓言，守护狼家女儿的周全，我答应过你母亲，答应过布蕾妮……”

“你手里的剑……那不是布蕾妮爵士的吗……你的骑士呢？”

詹姆愣住了。

我的骑士呢？

我的守誓者呢？

我的爱呢？

破碎的石柱，倾覆的穹顶，龟裂的石壁，全都没了声音。

詹姆只听到自己的哭泣。

我的骑士……不在了。

詹姆嚎啕大哭。

穹顶撕裂。龙女王的巨龙爬上来，龙炎吞噬了铁王座。

詹姆抱住瑟曦和狼家的丫头，和她们一并坠入深渊……

5.白典

詹姆睁开眼，一切仿若梦境。

这是詹姆兰尼斯特在地牢里的第三个月最后一天。

伙食还好。畜生吃什么他吃什么。没有营养没有光照不让剃须，詹姆体重降了不少。

但肚子上的那个窟窿补好了。他没再发烧，没有感染，五脏六腑也都在肚子里。

偶尔提利昂会下来看看他。小恶魔穿的光鲜亮丽，全身都是绸缎华衣。

“如今你是混的最好的兰尼斯特啦。”

詹姆笑笑。

詹姆从小恶魔那里知道，瑟曦死了。

士兵们从红堡穹顶的砖块堆里找到了她的尸体。

詹姆的那只金手躺在她的喉咙上。

“七神真是残忍，连和挚爱同生共死的权力都不给我。”詹姆笑着。

“小狼女呢？”

“活奔乱跳的呢。”

詹姆隐约记得，那天君临被攻陷，巨龙失控。红堡穹顶被魔龙拆开地裂开一道缝，詹姆和瑟曦，小狼女一并掉了进去。詹姆紧紧抓着那个小丫头，瑟曦抓着詹姆的右手。但那金手不争气脱落了，詹姆只能眼睁睁看着自己的那个半身消失在黑暗中。

他终究还是没有掉下去。

詹姆背着狼女孩爬了上来，正赶上疏散救援的北境联军。

之后的事，詹姆就不知道了。

“他们当时就该杀了我。”

可琼恩赶了过来，只把他打入地牢，又派学士堵住他肚子上的伤口。就这样，詹姆就靠着罂粟奶和稀粥，昏昏沉沉过了三个多月。

这三个月，好像发生了很多事，但都和詹姆没关系。

龙女王用龙炎融化了铁王座。

她终究，还是没有坐上去。

但她依然成为了维斯特洛的女王。

提利昂成为了国王之手。全面主政，休养生息。

“我记得，你好像说，琼恩也有坦格利安的血统。”詹姆说。

“是啊，同时他也是个纯真的史塔克。他决定终其一生都成为囧斯诺，而不是那个可以继承皇位的坦格利安~我啊，果然还是讨厌那群固执古板的北方佬。”

现在的囧终于可以自豪地说出“You are my queen！and I don’t want it！！”了。

他确实不想要。

“所以他放弃了王位，放弃了血脉，七神啊！那雷加王子花了那么大的劲去实现的那个预言算个屁啊！！”

“没错。”提利昂举起酒杯，“敬：预言算个屁！”

“你就对自己的命运不好奇吗？”提利昂眯缝着眼。

“好吧，女王怎么处置我的？”

“她革去了你御林铁卫队队长的职务，找了一位来自北方的，更年轻更强壮的骑士担任。新队长已经走马上任两个月了。”

詹姆不意外，也懒得去打听名字。

自己的时代已经过去了。

“然后等我养好伤就放我回凯岩城吗？”

“当然不，女王打算杀你的头。毕竟，你杀了她全家，还在最后倒戈在瑟曦这边。”

“但是？”

“但是，囧一脸沙雕的陈述事实，说你替他挡住一刀攸伦的致命攻击；艾丽娅也一脸沙雕的陈述事实，说你在紧要关头选择救下了她。”

“史塔克家的人怎么这么讨厌啊！”

“而我，为了救我最心爱的哥哥，向女王谏言，说詹姆的倒戈都是我的计划，为让攸伦放松警惕。”

“你居然把我这么一个恶人包装成了英雄。你真是个恶魔。”

提利昂嘿嘿笑着，抿一口多恩酒，“所以，龙女王最后决定对你进行比武审判。你有没有心仪的骑士？”

“我自己就可以。”

“得了吧。大家只想看杀戮，你个病人有什么好看的。我有个提议，要不就选那个新的御林铁卫队长吧。年轻，强壮，万一死了，还能替哥哥出口恶气。”

“不。你应该找个虚弱的，快死的，肚子上也和我一样有个窟窿的家伙。这才比较能代表我。”

“哦……这样的啊，也行。”小恶魔笑了，笑的渗人。比地牢里湿冷的石壁还要阴冷。

“我明白了，我亲爱的哥哥。那就交给我吧。”提利昂起身，“我不会让你失望的。”

“提利昂。”

“什么？”

“我之前拜托你的事，那个杀了布蕾妮的刺客，你有帷幕吗？”

詹姆的声音冰凉。

提利昂撅着嘴摇头。

“可能世上根本就没有杀死山峰骑士的凶手吧。”

詹姆沉默了。

从那以后又过了10天，詹姆终于从地牢里出来。

阳光太过刺眼，让詹姆想起白典的封皮。

提利昂拿来一把剑，詹姆认出那是布蕾妮的守誓者。

心口开始淌血。

比武场座无虚席。所有人都站起来欢呼，迎接他们的新的龙女王。

龙女王报上自己的骑士。提利昂也报了骑士的名字。

詹姆的脑袋嗡声作响。

榆林铁卫队队长，塔斯的布蕾妮爵士，代表詹姆兰尼斯特出战！

一位金甲白袍的高大骑士走进比武场。腰间别着把一手剑，和骑士的身型比起来，就像是个玩具。

“我按你说的，找了位虚弱的，肚子上开了洞的将死之人做你的代理，当然，她也是那位比你年轻，比你强壮的新任榆林铁卫队长，你看，我会不会选人？”

詹姆全身都在颤抖。

“你为什么不告诉我！！”詹姆咬牙切齿。

“我只是不想破坏浪漫气氛啊。我亲爱的哥哥，而且，我专门给嫂嫂打造一套代表兰尼斯特家族的黄金板甲呢，绝对适合她的身材！（我在里面加了瓦雷利亚钢）”

骑士摘下头盔，向女王致意 ，在场的贵族看到那高大的骑士居然是一个女人，发出阵阵嘘声。

“这王座现在由女人把控，国王之手由侏儒担当，如今连榆林铁卫，都是一个丑女人干了，真是人心不古，礼乐崩坏。”

一个观众说。

“天哪，这女人真是丑的惨绝人寰。”

詹姆只顾着发抖。角斗场下的布蕾妮得到允许后，重新戴上头盔。

骑士走到詹姆面前。伸出手。

“詹姆爵士，请给我一把剑。”

詹姆又眯起眼，那金甲反射着耀眼的白光。

布蕾妮看见一道白光。

布蕾妮昏昏沉沉，隐约听到三五个人抬着她上了楼梯。

詹姆……詹姆在哪里？

“那几乎就是心脏……”

山姆的声音。

“请尽全力拯救我的骑士。”

珊莎小姐。

布蕾妮觉得喉咙里被灌进什么东西。

“刺客逃走了，留下了凶器，还不知身份。”

“这是乔佛里的弩。我这辈子都不会忘。”

“听在场士兵说，刺客原本是打算攻击弑君者的。布蕾妮骑士挡住了箭。”

“我的骑士啊……”

“士兵已经去追弑君者了，我们该告诉替利昂大人吗？”

“不需要……”

“如果提利昂大人问呢？”

意识又开始恍惚，布蕾妮几乎听不清珊莎的回答。

“没有人会伤害死者。”

布蕾妮重回黑暗。

等再次醒来的时候，布蕾妮的平胸已经被三 层厚厚的绷带包裹住了。

左边胸口处上还渗着黑色的血斑。

山姆走进来，笑嘻嘻的。手里拿着绷带和药品。

“布蕾妮爵士，您真是太幸运了，弩箭如果再往上一点点，就射到您的心脏啦。”

山姆特别兴奋。

“詹……姆”

“您叫我？”

“詹姆……詹姆不在……”

山姆面露为难。

“他在的……要我叫他来吗？”

山姆将某种液体送到布蕾妮嘴边。

“……不……他不在……”

布蕾妮感觉到液体通过喉咙，进入到她的身体。

那个味道很奇怪。布蕾妮觉得恶心。

“太安静了。”

这里太安静了。

詹姆不在……

布蕾妮重回黑暗。

再次醒来的时候，布蕾妮终于可以坐起来了。

山姆为了不让布蕾妮无聊，特地选来了几本从旧镇书卷。

很多书布蕾妮都没见过，一首关于“铁人伯爵”的歌谣吸引了她。

“这位托尼史塔克大人真是厉害，只一个响指就让异鬼灰飞烟灭……”

可布蕾妮从未听说过史塔克家有这么一位大人。

珊莎小姐也矢口否认。

布蕾妮想询问詹姆的事，但珊莎用冰冷回绝了她。

“做你能做的事，我的女骑士。好起来。”

珊莎说。

是啊，就拖着这副身体，我也帮不了什么忙。

赶紧好起来。

过了半月，她已经可以下床了。她问山姆要自己的剑。但山姆递给她“寡妇之嚎”。

“詹姆拿走了你的剑。”

布蕾妮看着这把单手剑。

它和“守誓者”一同来到这个世界。他们都是由“寒铁”融化后的瓦雷利亚钢锻造，剑身有着魔鬼的花纹，

并施于神奇的魔法。黄金做的剑柄镶嵌着珠宝。它和“守誓者”是同胞的兄弟。

布蕾妮轻挥动剑身。它的剑刃比较窄，但轻盈灵巧。

胸口还是疼。布蕾妮咬着牙。

好起来，快点好起来……

时间好慢。也不知过了多久，布蕾妮才从pod和山姆那儿得知君临的事。

“攸伦用一种魔法号角控制了龙女王的一条龙魔龙与龙女王的龙缠斗，两条龙在君临上空盘旋狂舞，黑夜被血红色的龙焰照的如同白昼。攸伦又召唤出了海怪，海怪在黑水湾登陆，它从海中抬头，黑水湾便出现10米的巨浪。海怪有九条触角，触角激起的浪涛，瞬间将铁群岛的舰队吞噬……海怪掀起巨浪，巨浪冲破军临的城墙。野火，龙炎，还有海怪与魔龙，君临即将毁灭……”

这话从pod口中听来，感觉更像是歌谣。

布蕾妮把粥吞咽下去，差点呛到。

“海怪？魔龙？这个攸伦简直不是人类！”

“是啊，这已经是’哥斯拉’级别的战斗了！”

山姆也很兴奋。

“哥斯拉是什么？”

“学城文献中记载的一种上古怪兽。”

学城旧镇保存着维斯特洛所有的文献和魔法专著，布蕾妮也不清楚哪些存放文献的宅子里都有些什么宅物。

“我一定要将这场战斗写进自己的歌谣里。”

“你在写歌谣？”

“恩。”山姆的眼睛放着光。“我在写一首七卷叙事歌，名字就叫《冰与火之歌》，已经写到第六卷啦。”

“第六卷写完了吗？”布蕾妮来了一刀。

“嗯嗯嗯嗯嫩嗯嗯嗯嗯讷讷……在写……”

“你一定要写完啊。”pod补了一刀。

“嗯嗯嗯嗯嫩嗯嗯嫩嗯嗯嗯嫩嗯嗯嗯额……”

布蕾妮还有事情不敢问。

“詹姆……？”

“提利昂大人说，詹姆起初回到了瑟曦的阵营，他最开始和攸伦一起抵抗联军攻城。可后来詹姆倒戈，和琼恩一同杀死了攸伦，还替司令官挡下致命一刀。”

心口在淌血。“然后呢……？”

“攸伦一死，那海怪变重回到黑水湾的深渊。琼恩打碎了号角，之前被魔法号角控制的魔龙随着号角一同粉碎，失去孩子的龙女王陷入疯癫。巨龙失控，开始无差别攻击君临的所有人。后来几个小女孩拉响了在龙女王面前的钟，龙女王才恢复了理智，重新控制住了巨龙。詹姆回到瑟曦身边，却撞见正要刺杀瑟曦的艾莉亚。只是红堡已被烧毁，铁王座被龙炎融化，整个宫殿开始坍塌，瑟曦，詹姆和艾莉亚都被埋在龙墓之下……”

布蕾妮开始发抖。她想忍住眼泪。

“但后来听士兵说詹姆背着失去知觉的艾莉亚爬了出来。现在弑君者受了重伤，人被关在大牢里……等待着龙女王对他的最终审判。”

布蕾妮失声哭起来。pod赶紧去拍布蕾妮的背。

好起来……一定要好起来……成为詹姆的剑。

守护他的誓言。

回忆结束。

全副武装的布蕾妮带着头盔站在决斗场的中央。周围的观众呐喊者，嘘叫着，像浪涛一般此起彼伏。

布蕾妮走到詹姆兰尼斯特面前。

“请给我剑。詹姆爵士。”

隔着头盔，布蕾妮能看到詹姆因呼吸急促而颤抖的身体。她能看到那全是责备的眼睛。

“你说过，那是我的……永远都是我的。”

“你……这头执拗的，愚蠢的，丑陋的蠢妞儿！你！你……”

“请给我剑！”

詹姆看着自己别再腰间的“守誓者”，抽出来，给了决斗场里的骑士。

“你要是死了……”

布蕾妮没有说话。右手握着“守誓者”，同时抽出了詹姆的剑。两把兄弟剑在布蕾妮的手中划出剑花儿。

观众沸腾。

一个女人，一个巨人，一个双手持剑的骑士，一个榆林铁卫队长。

詹姆吼起来，青筋爆起。

“你个不知天高地厚的母牛！你以为你拿两把剑就他妈的是拂晓剑神了吗！！？”

（注：原著里拂晓剑神拿着把巨剑，电视剧改成了两把剑。改了就改了吧……）

布蕾妮赢了。

决斗场有些安静。

“好像对方连铠甲都没有碰到啊……wc这拿了两把剑就真tm的是佛晓神剑了啊！”

小恶魔笑起来。

因为太快了，谁都没有反应过来。

龙女王挑选的骑士被瞬间割喉，血喷在了布蕾妮金色的铠甲上。

詹姆没有说话。

裁判官只好宣布：

“布蕾妮爵士获胜！！”

观众们欢呼雷动！！

龙女王叹息了一声。只得承认了这场判决。

布蕾妮卸下金甲。枯草一般的金发全是汗滴。她喘息着，提着两把带着血的宝剑，离场。

詹姆看着她消失后，看向提利昂。

提利昂笑笑。

“看看吧，爱真伟大哈。”

詹姆想吐。

迎面的六个榆林铁卫兄弟向她道贺，赞叹队长那精彩至极的决斗瞬间。

布蕾妮只觉得胸口的肌肉几乎撕裂。手腕还在打颤。她只是点点头，便退回到白剑塔，坐在白典面前。那是一本巨大的书，记录着所有榆林铁卫的生平。有拂晓神剑，高个邓肯这样的传奇剑士……

还有詹姆。

布蕾妮看着白典上掀开的詹姆的那一页。

她注视着那页最后的一行。

伤有可能裂开了。她想。

心口在淌血。

“你个混蛋！”詹姆摔门进来，“你刚才怎么能用如此危险的策略，将自己的要害暴露在敌人刀下！！你难道没有脑子吗！？居然用双剑！！要不是因为对手愚蠢，你还能坐在这里吗！？”

他是怎么通过其他六个榆林铁卫上来的？

詹姆冲到布蕾妮旁边，迎接詹姆的是他的剑。

布蕾妮双手捧着剑递给他。

寡妇之嚎。

詹姆愣了一下。

“你的剑，他名字太差劲，我给他改了。”

詹姆咬着牙，隔着胡须也能看到他的颚骨愤怒的颤动。

“他现在叫’誓言’”。

布蕾妮的声音里没有一点力气。

詹姆没说话。接过剑。看了看布蕾妮。

“为什么披上白袍？就因为被一个渣男骗的失了身，就要看破红尘了吗！？”

“这是我能来君临的唯一办法。原本也轮不到我，恰好伟大的骑士都战死疆场了……”

布蕾妮捂着胸口。詹姆吓了一跳，他没敢走近，只好扭头看的地方。

这一看，詹姆看到白典。

白典摊开的那一页。

属于詹姆的那一页。

詹姆一下子就明白了。

“你是……要给我写白典？你都写了什么坏话？”

“你不配有我，也不配有手……”

詹姆瞪了布蕾妮一眼。开始看起来。

他的身体开始颤抖。

“你写的都是谎言……你写的那些好事我从没做过，我做的那些坏事你都没有写……”

詹姆摩挲着牛皮纸的粗糙纹理，詹姆盯着白典上自己故事的最后一句……

“那不是你的结局，詹姆……我给你留了四页，和邓肯爵士一样的多。凡人皆有一死，但在那之前，我们有无限的可能性。我并不知道你的结局……你的故事，还是得你自己写。”

詹姆背对着布蕾妮，布蕾妮看不到詹姆的脸。

“……你为什么不去看我？”

“我想赢得比武审判，但我还没有恢复好，我还没准备好……我必须……我怕去见了你你不……对不起。”

布蕾妮泄了气。

“我能做到什么呢？只有这个了……”

“七层地狱啊！我以为你死了！！”

詹姆的肩膀抖动着，他呜咽起来。“那箭贯穿了你的胸口，那里是心脏，我以为你死了！！你怎么可能活着！！我这个坏人，怎么可能会有好报呢！！我以为七神把你……”

布蕾妮站起来，腿还在发抖，绵软无力，她觉得心口淌着血。

詹姆控制住了自己。抽抽鼻子。

两人就这样站着，安静了好一会。

“我们……能停战吗？”

“停战的前提是尊重……”

“怎么做才算是尊重？”

“你能回避一下吗？”

布蕾妮现在想解开皮衣看看伤口。

詹姆没有动。

“我……伤了你的心……对不起……”

布蕾妮叹了口气。

“我不告而别，把你丢在临冬城……对不起……”

布蕾妮没说话。

“对不起……”

“我原谅你了……你活下来了……你没有丢下我……”

布蕾妮低着眼睛。

她知道詹姆在看她。

“我们能和好吗……？”

“恩……”

“你吻我一下，就算是和好了……”

布蕾妮的蓝眼睛眨了眨，

心口温热起来。

布蕾妮看着詹姆走近她。白金色的睫毛飞快的翕动。脖子又开始发烫。

詹姆踮起脚尖，凑近布蕾妮的嘴唇。

“这可算是玷污白袍了……我的榆林铁卫队长。”

绿色的眼睛燃烧起来。

“布蕾妮……”

“恩……？”

“你胸口淌血了！！”

门口的榆林铁卫们闻声进屋，看见弑君者已经扯开自家队长的皮衣，露出白花花等胸脯。

弑君者正抓起白袍堵住队长胸口上撕裂渗血的伤口。

弑君者回头，命令那些铁卫赶紧叫学士来，她紧紧搂着布蕾妮，

“妞儿！你坚持一下！学士马上就到了！！妞儿！！”

布蕾妮此刻很绝望。

她并不想理詹姆。

阳光照耀下的白典，詹姆的那一页牛皮纸反射着最耀眼的白光。

end


End file.
